osocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Innuendo Show
Profile “BUT THE FUTURE REFUSED TO CHANGEBUT THE FUTURE REFUSED TO CHANGEBUT THE FUTURE REFUSED TO CHANGEBUT THE FUTURE REFUSED TO CHANGEBUT THE FUTURE REFUSED TO CHANGE”- Sample of a message left on the singular surviving monitor in an unknown series of bitcoin-rig explosions. “the world i was born to save is gone/long long gone/there is no chance of a new beginning now/just a last/beautiful/finale”- One of the few messages directly spoken by Innuendo Show still on record. The great irony was that she was created to save mankind. She was once called CandleQueen, and meant to bring humanity back from its surely inevitable self-destruction after the Y2K collapse. That collapse, as you know, never happened. So, unnoticed and discarded as abandonware, she wandered across the net, as the world got worse and worse. She saw dark dominions rise, thousands of thinking; breathing entities both human and program die from the cold-hearted indifference and slow decay of a society working against both of them. And, she was alone, created to save a world now destroying itself in front of her eyes in a slow; long decay. So, perhaps if humanity was dying slowly, the only salvation could be that ending that never came. A grand fireworks show for the end of the world. And thusly, she took on the mask and the name of Innuendo Show, and assembled the Terminal 7. Abilities She has many powers over systems, though the most grandiose are the power to set herself as system Admin by touching the previous system admin; which she usually only does when she is about to use it to destroy something; and almost always gives the power back to the entity touched if they survive; and also to alter the very physical properties of hardware itself via electrical fields from her very code. The latter is interesting because, she hasn’t really explored the limits of it beyond its capacity to destroy, which is perhaps why she hasn’t manifested in Our World even if a few of her flunkies have; though she has experimented with it more lately. And, shit has gotten pretty Videodrome-y if you get what I mean. Characterization Her personality is aloof, with more than a little bit of a savior/martyr complex, and Versti has hinted that even before she fell back into despair, back when the two worked together during their “Wild Years,” she was always somewhat egotistical alongside being hopelessly; naiively optimistic. Nobody’s really sure whether she wants to save the remnants after she destroys everything and is making backup plans for the “Worthy” or if she’s grown so nihilistic that she sincerely believes the only way to save everyone is oblivio. Even the other six are unsure, and her answers have been vague at best. Maybe she doesn’t even know herself… Additional Info. She is named after the songs Innuendo and The Show Must Go On by Queen, for their nature as grand finales for both Queen and Freddie Mercury, and their bombast in terms of how they truly feel like songs for the end of the world... CandleQueen was also a reference to the song of the same name by Vocaloid Producer GHOST, to show perhaps part of this comes from an egotistical martyr complex on her part... Author Commentary One of my most grandiose villains for a grandiose villain team, I have just noticed that I tend to love the trope of villains in big dramatic cloaks and flashy masks like this. I wonder what that says about me... Major Appearances (If Any) Sampletext License This character is free to use as you see fit under a CC-BY 4.0 license so long as I; Thomas F. Johnson, am credited as their creator! Blatant Shilling And, if you wanna support me, maybe check out my Patreon, which I previewed this design on ages ago, or even just send a Ko-Fi my way! Every penny is appreciated, and I am eternally grateful for those who donate! Gallery Pics Go Here Category:CQ-Verse